Like a Shadow
by SunFlor
Summary: Matthew resistió todo lo que más pudo. Pero una serie de hechos se llevaron su última esperanza...


Okey! Les traigo otra de mis traducciones, de mi género preferido. espero que les guste.

Disclaimer ni Hetalia ni el Fic me pertenecen, yo simplemente traduje. El fic es de Wherethewindwhispers

Disfruten ~

* * *

Like a Shadow

_Duele. Realmente duele. Pero cuando todos olvidan quien soy, es lo único que me recuerda que estoy vivo._

_No es que quiera morir, pero la vida sin sentimientos… bueno, es muy parecido a la muerte. Me asusta pensar eso._

_Y no es que eso será así por siempre. Estoy seguro que algún dia todo mejorará. O eso espero._

(Now)

En la oscuridad sus dedos marcaban la línea en su brazo derecho. Las líneas pasaban de blanco a rojo mientras la sangre corría de los vasos rotos. Desde el hombro hasta su muñeca, sus afiladas uñas cortaban su piel, dejando un rastro carmesí sobre los almohadones. Se abrían nuevas heridas que el canadiense esperaba que sean sanadas.

"Nada" murmuró "Dios. Por favor, dime que aun estoy vivo…"

Observó su sangre brillar bajo la luna, y dejó caer sus brazos hacia los costados, esperando desangrarse, paralizarse, gritar… pero nada. Sentía el peso de la sangre correr por su piel, sentía el cansancio… pero no emoción, ni placer…

"Estoy vivo… estoy vivo…"

Tocó sus heridas, presionó ambos lados del corte para que fluyera más sangre. Nada. Flexionó su brazo. Trató de morder su piel, succionar la sangre.

Pero nada.

Su frustración se reflejó en sus lagrimas

Tomó una caja donde guardaba un cúter

(That)

El sonido del timbre perforó sus oídos, seguidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Respiró profundamente y se levantó con una exhalación. Tenia la vista nublada. La luz del sol comenzaba a verse. Un aroma metalico estaba presente en el aire. Se sintió increíblemente mareado.

"Que mierda…?"

Al pararse se dio cuenta de que solo un brazo se estaba moviendo. Su brazo derecho no le respondia, lo cubrió con una sabana la cual se llenó de sangre en un minuto.

"Fui demasiado lejos…"

Se sobresaltó ante el sonido del timbre. Lentamente, tomó el equipo de primeros auxilios que tenia debajo de la cama y vendó su brazo. Tomó un pulóver del armario y se lo puso sobre el pijama. Hizo una parada en el baño, llenó un vaso de agua y lavó su boca. El sonido de la puerta era insistente. Caminaba hacia la puerta de forma ruidosa para hacerle saber al que tocaba que estaba en casa. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta.

"Matt! Hey!"

"Oh, Al. Hola" sonrió débilmente.

"Feliz Cumpleaños!" Alfred le extendió una brillante y colorida caja, que Matthew tomó con su mano sana.

Le llevó unos segundos comprender lo que Alfred había dicho. Su cumpleaños. Miró el calendario del Living.

"No me digas que olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños!"

"Eh, perdí la noción del tiempo. Después de todo… ya sabes, los días corren todos juntos"

"Que bueno que me tengas para recordártelo, huh?"

Matthew sonrió, pero esta vez era una sonrisa real.

"Entonces, esta todo bien?" preguntó el americano

"Eh?"

"Llamé más temprano a la mañana pero no contestaste. Eres de levantarte temprano"

"Oh. Yo.. estaba desmayado, supongo. No he estado durmiendo bien últimamente."

"Amm… eso no es bueno. Iba a invitarte a comer para celebrar… pero si no te sientes bien…"

"No, no! Puedo ir! Solo necesito prepararme un poco…"

"Seguro. Tomate tu tiempo. Espera, no vas a abrir tu regalo?"

"Lo hare cuando regresemos"

"Okay!"

Agarró el regalo y lo llevó a su mesita de luz. Despues de cambiarse de ropa y el vendaje de su brazo nuevamente, tomó las sabanas y las tiró en el canasto para lavar.

(All)

El restaurante al que fueron era uno de sus favoritos. Era el que tenia la mejor miel de maple, con el entusiasmo que olvidó que tenia pidió, como era de costumbre, panqueques. Alfred, en cambio decidió pedir todo lo que estaba en el menú. Y Matthew comenzó a reir ante la expresión de la camarera al anotar el pedido de su hermano.

"Nunca cambiaras, verdad Al?" Preguntó después de que la camarera se fuera.

"La gracia de salir a comer, es comer, verdad? Dijo el americano cruzando los brazos.

"Si, pero no como un oso que esta por hibernar. Supongo que la gente en América come más que la gente en Canada, eh?"

"en dónde?" Alfred preguntó sin darse cuenta. Cuando vio la expresión de horror en la cara de su hermano , rápidamente dijo, "Es broma, es broma!" y dio una risa nerviosa.

"Claro.." su mirada se debió hacia la mesa. Alfred notó las lágrimas brillando en los costados de los ojos de su hermano.

"Matt…" Puso una mano en su hombro. "Perdon. De verdad, sabes que nunca te olvido"

"si…" Acomodándose trató de sacarse las lágrimas.

Alfred lo miraba con arrepentimiento.

"Hey… entonces, me vas a decir que te paso en el brazo?"

"Esto?" apuntó sin pensar "Me caí por las escaleras"

"Oh."

Quedaron en silencio hasta que la mesera les trajo su comida. Dos mesera más estaban detrás de ella llevando el resto del Almuerzo de Alfred. Ambos hermanos rieron cuando la primera tuvo que traer otra mesa donde colocar los platos que no entraban en una sola.

Alfred comenzó a comer mientras pensaba en hacer algo para hacer que su hermano olvide lo que acababa de pasar. Desafortunadamente, toda la comida frente suyo le dificultaba concentrarse.

Cuando su apetito fue un poco saciado, preguntó "Entonces… sabes de la conferencia que tenemos pasado mañana? Recuerdas de que tenemos que hablar? Porque perdí el memo que me enviaron- Matt? Matt, que pasa?"

Golpeó su pecho, para desahogarse por estar comiendo tan rápido.

"Hay una conferencia? Tan pronto?" preguntó

"Huh? Un mensaje fue enviado cuando- oh, mierda" Alfred tapó su boca. "Matt, lo lamento" Dijo manteniendo su mano en su cara, "No lo puedo creer, pero creo que ellos se…"

"Olvidaron…" soltó el tenedor dentro del plato "_Otra vez_, se olvidaron de mi, _otra vez_" dijo escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, corriendo sus lentes hacia su frente y llenándose las palmas con lágrimas.

"Matt, perdón, yo…"

"lo olvidaste también?"

"Si, pero-"

Su hermano comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

"Espera, no, no olvide que ibas! Solo no me aseguré de que te incluyeran. Creo que una parte de mi esperaba que… esta vez…"

"Mierda!, Al. Por que debería ser diferente esta vez. Eh? Por que?

"Matt, no… no se. Perdona"

(of)

Nuevamente en su casa, Alfred condujo a su hermano hacia el living y lo sentó, manteniendo su mano en su espalda.

"Matt, perdona, lo arruiné todo. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y ya te hice llorar dos veces"

"no es tu culpa" sollozó.

" Te prometo que hablaré con los otros. Me van a escuchar por lo que hicieron. No les voy a permitir que se olviden de nuevo. Te lo aseguro."

"No te molestes…" dijo refregándose los ojos "Esta todo bien."

"No, no lo esta!"

"Maldicion, Alfred!. A quien engaño! Soy solo un fantasma, soy-"

Alfred tomó a Matthew por los hombros y lo forzó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

"No digas eso! Eres una persona real. Eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho. Asi que por favor no digas eso. Hey, que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?"

"No lo se" contestó sacudiendo su cabeza "No lo se. Yo solo… Perdoname, pero necesito estar solo…"

"Pero estas solo todo el tiempo, Matt. Y hoy es un dia especial, No voy a-"

"Al, por favor…"

Alfred miró a su hermano a los ojos, y seriamente preguntó "Estas seguro? Bueno… esta bien. Si estas seguro, me iré. No voy a forzarte a aceptar mi compañía. Pero llámame- en serio llámame- si necesitas algo. Si?

(My)

Lavó su cara en el lavamanos y observó su rostro en el espejo. Tenía ojeras y marcas rojas en sus parpados. Su cabello era un desastre. Incluso su rulo estaba decaído. Puso su mano bajo el agua mientras murmuraba para si mismo "Estoy vivo. No soy una sombra. No soy un fantasma. Soy yo mismo. Estoy vivo. No soy una sombra. No soy un fantasma. Soy yo mismo…"

De repente las luces se apagaron, dejando la habitación a oscuras. Sacó su mano del agua y fue a buscar la caja de fusibles. Comenzó su viaje hacia el garaje, tratando de ver los escalones, pero tropezó con una masa difusa y calló por las escaleras. Sus anteojos se rompieron cuando golpeo su cara contra el cemento, mano izquierda recibió un gran corte al tratar de sostenerse para no caer. Su brazo izquierdo se dio un gran golpe al igual que su pecho. Débilmente, se levantó, las piernas le temblaban y con la visión nublada y a oscuras trató de divisar aquello con lo que había tropezado.

Su Oso estaba tranquilamente acostado allí.

"Tu cortaste la luz?" preguntó el canadiense

"Si… desde que soy el único que vive aquí y quiero dormir"

"El único que- Yo estoy aquí! Vivo aquí también!"

"Huh?" dijo el oso confundido. " y Quien eres tu?"

Sintió que se volvería loco.

(Delusions)

Corrió. Golpeandose o cayendo en el camino, pero siguió corriendo.

(are)

Se arrojó contra el colchón, haciendo un adolorido sonido. Las lagrimas nublaban su vista. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Quien soy? Soy alguien realmente?"

Esperó por una respuesta. Recostó su cara contra el colchón, necesitaba una respuesta.

Cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Lo único que veía a través de sus húmedos ojos era el color rojo.

(Gone,)

Con los dientes comenzó a desgarrar su brazo izquierdo, se giró bruscamente para golpearlo contra el poste de la cama.

"No es suficiente…. No lo es…. No es suficiente"

Su brazo golpeó el regalo que había sido dejado en la mesa, pero no le importó, incluso cuando escuchó el objeto caer al piso y romperse.

"No puedes amar a una sombra, Al…"

Su visión estaba cada vez más nublada. Sus brazos cayeron hacia los lados. Por unos segundos, quedó observando el techo, lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón.

(I)

"nada todavía, eh?"

(Am)

Alfred estaba a algunos minutos de su casa cuando sintió que algo no estaba bien. Sin pensarlo, giró su auto en U y aceleró

(At)

"Matthew!" gritó frente a la puerta cerrada. La rompió y entró en la casa, era difícil ver lo que pasaba en la oscuridad. Esquivando las lámparas caídas, las sillas volteadas, los cuadros rotos, comenzó a patear la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, escuchando un sonido hueco por cada golpe que le daba a la puerta, finalmente también optó por derribarla.

"Matthew…"

Corrió hacia la cama, hasta que su pie golpeó algo cerca de la mesita de luz.

"Nunca lo abrió…"

Alfred quitó el papel de regalo. Pedazos de vidrio comenzaron a caer. Se quedó observando la foto de ellos cuando eran niños, tomados de la mano, sonriendo en la playa. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mojando la foto mientras sus ojos volteaban hacia la sombra que yacía sobre la cama.

(Peace)

"Y allí lo encontré, pálido, con sangre por todo su cuerpo y sobre el colchon. Oh, dios, fue horrible! Le dijo a Arthur en el teléfono, quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Estaba en el hospital cuando el medico declaró la muerte de su hermano.

"Lo lamento Alfred. Cuando…. Cuando será el funeral?

" No habrá Funeral… no creo poder soportarlo. Solo quiero que lo entierren… Arthur… lo lamento pero no creo que vaya a la conferencia…"

"Bueno, esta bien. Te entiendo. Puedo justificarte con lo que paso"

"Gracias"

"Estas bien?"

"No. Solo me siento como que perdí una gran parte de mi… solo, no puedo creer que… Matthew…" comenzó a sollozar. Un doctor puso su mano en su hombro para confortarlo

Hubo un silencio del otro lado del teléfono, mientras lloraba. Su respiración se hiperventilaba.

Su hermano.

Su único hermano.

Se fue.

Estaba tan perdido en el llanto que no escuchó cuando Arthur comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Espera… Quien?"

(Now that all of my delusions are gone, I am at peace")

* * *

"Ahora que todas mis desiluciones se han ido, estoy en paz"

Acepto todo tipo de criticas y amenzas en un review~


End file.
